


Dreams

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader has a dream where she almost has sex with three different versions of Rowena who are wearing sexy outfits. When she tells Rowena about the dream, Rowena decides to make at least part of it come true.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



You looked around, struggling to remember where you were. A moment passed before you realized what was going on. You were dreaming. In the past, you’d had a few times where you’d realized you were dreaming, but it was rare. And you could never control the dream, so you were pretty much just along for the ride.

You looked around the room. It looked to be a fancy hotel. One of those that you and Rowena always stayed in. And speak of the devil…

“Y/N,” Rowena said from behind you.

You turned, although you weren’t totally controlling yourself, and gaped upon seeing Rowena. She was sexy. Well, she was always sexy. But she had taken it to a new level in this dream. She was dressed head to toe in skintight leather, the top undone just enough to give a teasing glimpse of her cleavage.

“Rowena, you look amazing,” you breathed.

She chucked and walked closer. “I knew you’d like it,” she said.

As soon as she was close enough, she captured your lips in a kiss. You moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer, tangling your hands into her hair while her arms wrapped around your waist.

Suddenly, you felt another pair of lips on your neck and hands on your breasts. You gasped and turned, breaking the kiss to look behind you. 

“How the hell?” You were beyond confused. Behind you was another Rowena!

“It’s alright, darling. Just relax,” the second Rowena purred, continuing to kiss along your neck and squeeze your breasts.

The first Rowena turned your head back around to face her and she kissed you again. Rather than questioning it, you decided to go along with the dream. It’s not every day you have two Rowena’s showing you with attention.

“That would be three, dear,” Rowena’s voice whispered in your ear, before gently biting it. You broke your kiss with the first Rowena again to see Rowena. The real Rowena. Or, at least, what seemed to be the real Rowena.

The first Rowena began to kiss around your breasts. When had your shirt come off? You moaned and arched your back. The second Rowena’s hands left your breasts and trailed lower to rub you through your pants.

Through your gasps and moans, you managed to speak. “Ro? Is all this you?”

Rowena gave a soft laugh. “Oh, no. This is all in your head. You just know me well enough to know that I wouldn’t just sit idly by while these copies took such good care of you.”

By this point, the second Rowena had slipped her hand into your panties and was playing with your clit. The first Rowena was biting one of your nipples while pinching the other.

“Rowena!” You moaned loudly.

“Yes?” Rowena teased.

“Kiss me,” you pleaded.

A wicked smirk found its way to her mouth. “Of course, darling,” she said.

She moved in close. You could feel her breaths on your face. She was so close now, just a few centimeters!

Rowena sighed, the breath fanning your face. “It’s time to wake up now.”

“What? No! Please don’t let me wake up!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do anything to help you, darling. But you’ll see me soon. Now, open your eyes.”

 

You gasped awake, panting. You could still feel the phantom touches of the Rowena copies.

“Have a nice nap?” A teasing voice asked.

You looked to your side. Rowena laid next to you, smirking at you much like she had in your dream. You felt a slight shiver run up your spine.

You remembered her question and cleared your throat. “Um, y-yeah,” you stuttered. “Very nice.”

“Though, I must admit, I’m a little disappointed you started the fun without me,” Rowena said, exaggerating a pout.

“How did you-” you began.

Rowena leaned close and whispered in your ear. “You were moaning my name in your sleep.”

You felt a blush rise on your face. “Oh,” was all you could say.

“So, want to tell me what I did in this dream?” Rowena asked.

“Well, it wasn’t just you. It was more like…multiple versions of you,” you said.

Rowena raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

You explained your dream to her, in a fair amount of detail. When you got to the part where she had shown up and said she wouldn’t sit by with the copies around, she chuckled. “You certainly got that part right!”

Once you had finished, Rowena looked thoughtful. “As entertaining as that sounds, I, unfortunately, can’t create copies of myself. None that would be able to physically touch you, anyway.”

“That’s okay,” you said, “So long as I’ve got the real you.”

Rowena still looked thoughtful. You didn’t comment on it, and instead distracted her by pressing your lips to hers. You were sure you felt her smile against your lips.

 

A week later, you lounged on the bed in a new hotel room. Rowena was in the bathroom, presumably changing into her nightgown. 

“Y/N, do you remember that dream you told me about last week?” Rowena asked.

“The one with the copies?”

“That’s the one!”

“Yeah, a bit. It’s faded over the week. Why? Did you find a way to make copies of yourself?” You were mostly teasing.

“No,” you heard her exit the bathroom, “But I can make at least part of your dream come true.”

Curious, you lifted your head. And your jaw dropped.

Rowena was dressed in a skintight leather suit, with the top zipped down just enough to give a teasing glimpse of cleavage. Her hair fell around her shoulders and her lips were painted a deep red.

“Holy hell,” you murmured.

“Do you like it, darling?” Rowena asked, trailing her fingers down her throat and chest.

“You look fucking amazing,” you said.

Rowena smirked and walked towards you. “I’m glad you like it.”

“How could I not?” You asked, fully sitting up. 

She straddled your lap, sitting high enough so that her cleavage was right in front of your face. “I suppose you have a point there,” she grinned.

Rowena leaned down to kiss you, starting slow and running her hands all over your body. When her tongue pressed against your lips for entrance, you gladly opened them. You quickly realized, as your tongues battled for control, that she would be the one in charge tonight and you gladly let her have it.

You broke away from her to kiss down her neck and chest. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of your lips on her skin. She didn’t stop you until you reached for the zipper of her outfit.

“Ah, ah,” she chided. “Not yet.”

You pouted at her.

“Don’t give me that look. You’ll be allowed to take this off me soon enough, but first,” she said, pushing you to lay back down on the bed, “I’m going to take care of you.” She leaned over you, kissing and sucking on your neck while her hands palmed your breasts. You gave a sharp gasp when her teeth dragged down your neck.

“Now, let’s get these pesky clothes out of the way,” she said.

Rowena pulled you back into a sitting position and pulled your night shirt over your head, completely revealing your upper body. She hummed appreciatively. “I love your breasts,” she sighed, rubbing her hands over them.

Rowena pushed you back down again and resumed her earlier actions. You gasped and moaned as she kissed down your neck, your chest, and stomach. You felt her begin to slide your pants down and you lifted your hips to assist her. When your pants had been completely taken off, you were left in nothing but a pair of panties.

You groaned as Rowena rubbed you through your panties. You bucked your hips, trying to gain more friction. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rowena chided, holding down your hips with her free hand. “Behave.”

You whimpered, trying to keep your hips still as she continued her actions. It became even more difficult as she slipped her hand inside your panties.

“You’re already so wet for me, darling,” Rowena purred. “Does this feel good?”  
“Yes!” You cried.

She leaned to capture your lips in another kiss as she pushed a finger inside you. The kiss muffled your long moan. Rowena smiled against your lips and pushed another finger inside you, crooking her fingers just right.

Her fingers were like magic, expertly thrusting and curling inside you. She knew exactly what to do. Heat built deep inside you and you knew you were close to cumming.

“Wait!” You gasped. As much as you wanted to cum, you had something else you wanted to do first. Rowena’s fingers stopped and she pulled them from you with a wet, squishing noise.

You pulled her into another kiss as you reached for the zipper of her outfit. “I want to take this off you, please.”

Rowena tilted her head, pretending to think, but you could already tell what the answer was going to be. “Well, alright. But only because you’ve been so good for me,” she said.

You wasted no time in pulling down the zipper, revealing pale, round breasts. Your mouth was instantly upon them as you blindly pulled the leather suit off Rowena. Underneath the suit, Rowena wore only black lace panties, and you quickly pulled those off her, as well.

“Fuck,” you gasped, feeling how wet she was already. Rowena moaned as you brushed a finger over her clit. You lost track of time as you played with her pussy and listened to every gasp, sigh, and breathy moan that left her lips.

Eventually, you felt her hand grasp your wrist. “There’s something I want to try,” she breathed. She sat up on the bed so was she kneeling and pulled you up to do the same. When she straddled your leg and ground herself on it, you quickly realized where she was headed.

You straddled one of her own legs and moved your hips, sighing at the delicious friction. You met her eyes as you both continued moving your hips, gasping and moaning.

“How does that feel?” Rowena asked

“It feels so good, Ro,” you moaned.

You moved your hips faster and ground onto her leg harder, feeling your orgasm building. And judging by Rowena’s own pace and quickening breath, so was her own.

“I’m so close,” you whimpered.

“That’s it, darling,” Rowena encouraged you. “Cum for me.”

You cried out as your orgasm hit you, leaving you shuddering and gasping for breath. The sight of your orgasm sent Rowena over the edge and her orgasm quickly followed yours. The two of you stopped your movements and took several moments to catch your breath.

“Does that make up for your dream ending?” Rowena asked

“It does far more than that,” you replied. “Copies or no, that was better than any dream.”

“Good,” she said, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Now, how about a round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
